More than a student
by Kakashi Cartman
Summary: Hatake Sakumo becomes the sensei of Uzumaki Kushina and as time goes on they become more
1. Chapter 1

AN: I have read stories with Sakumo as Kushina's sensei so my mind came up with this pairing and decided to write this, the actual pairing stuff won't be till later

Kushina walked through the streets of konoha, dodging remarks about her unusual red hair. By now she was used to the prejudice that dwelled in Konoha's residence.

Soon Kushina reached her destination, the hotsprings. The water though hot reminded her of whirlpool. She missed the large body of water surrounding her village, but for now the closest she would get is the hotsprings. And after a long week at the academy putting up with the frustrating boys she wanted to go home.

After changing Kushina sits in the hot water closing her eyes, imagining the smell of sea salt and the sound of waves crashing.

"AHH! PERVERT!"

The shriek of several females interupted her thoughts.

Damn. Guys are really idiots.

Kushina never being the girl to allow males to do whatever they wanted, tried to look at whoever was sneaking a peak hoping she could pound him into the ground later.

Unfortunetly due to the heat of the hot springs, Kushina could only make out that the perpatraitor was fairly tall and had white long hair.

'Figures some old creep, I'll teach him.'

"Hatake Sakumo. You have shown incredible skill as a jounin. But now it's time you got more leadership and responsibilities. If you're going to become a counselor to the next generation you should work on your teaching skills first."

Sakumo bowed to his hokage trying to hide his exitement. Sakumo didn't want to be Hokage he didn't even want the title of Konoha's White Fang, but he did want to pass on his knowledge and he one day hoped he could guide konoha in a good direction.

"I'd like you to take on students."

"But isn't the graduation not till spring?"

"We have a special student in mind who needs individual training. You're not that great of a mentor yet and that is something that must be learned first."

"Yessir," Sakumo nodded. Sarutobi was obiviously a great sensei, and Sakumo was actually jealous of the three sannin, though he'd never admit it.

"Your student will be Uzumaki Kushina."

"Uzumaki? She's from Uzushigakure?"

"Yes she was sent here to be the Jinchurriki of the ninetails."

"Yessir I'm honored to be given this duty."

"Heh, enough with the 'sir' Hatake, I don't care much for formalities."

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama but I'm glad you trust me enough for this task. When do I start mentoring her?"

"I called her in today this afternoon. I figure the sooner the better."

"Okay, thank you again Hokage-sama."

Kushina still angry at the events that happened this morning so she fumed off looking for any tall man with grey hair.

While in front of the dango stand an ANBU took her by surprise informing her of a meeting with the hokage.

'Great, not the pervert I wanted to see.'

Walking up the stairs to the top of the hokage's building, she looked up at the monument. Hoping to one day see her face looking onto the village from up there.

At the top of the stairs she went to the third.

"Whats up jii-chan?"

"I have good news for you Kushina-chan."

"I get to go home finally!?"

"Um, no we talked about that already. If you're going to pass the graduation test this year, you're going to need some individual help with training."

"I get it I suck..."

"Now Kushina I know lots of students who were very similiar to you and are now some of the best jounin around."

"Heh is that supposed to make me feel better? What's the good news anyway jii-san"

"Well because of this I am assigning you a jounin sensei now so you can catch up with your peers."

"What? Really thank you jii-chan! You're the best! When do I start training with him?"

"Today meet him at the training grounds. Be nice to him Kushina he is as new to this as you are."

Kushina strolled happily into the training grounds when she spotted him. A tall man with white hair. The man was currently focussing very hard on a sloppily put together book.

'That bastard from this morning! Time for some payback.'

As Kushina studied her pray she noticed the paper that was simply strung together by some yarn was titled _make-out sessions_.

'Figures, he probably got it from a dirty book store...'

Deciding now was the perfect time to strike Kushina hid her large amount of chakra as best as she could and slipped into stealth mode.

Sakumo leaned against the training post trying to read Jiraiya's new script.

Sakumo sadly had been diagnoised with dyslexia and Jiraiya's sloppy handwriting didn't help. This didn't stop the White Fang who wouldn't allow such trivial things to stop him from helping a dear friend.

Jiraiya had asked earlier this morning to read the short story he had been inspired to write early this morning.

After struggling with the first few sentences Sakumo came to the conclusion Jiraiya's writing reflected his personality and would read this later in private.

Putting the draft away, a sharp pain came to his head

"OW! Whaddya do that for!?"

"Thats for this morning you old perv!"

"WHAT?" Kushina kicked Sakumo in the groin, as he held his head in pain and confusion.

"AHH!" Sakumo's usually deep voice went up a few octives.

"Now I'm waiting for my new sensei, so get outta here pervert!"

"I'm your new sensei..." Sakumo who now kneeled on the ground still in pain.

"Oh..." Kushina looked down in thought. "Gee sensei you're a pervert, what were they thinking putting you in charge of an innocent girl like me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Earlier this morning you were peeping on the girls side! I saw you! Your white hair gives you away!" Sakumo blinked in surprise at the young girl. Putting what she said together Sakumo realized that it was Jiraiya.

Now back on his feet Sakumo began defending himself.

"First of all my hair is silver, and I would never do something so degrading as peeping."

"Pft, whatever you pervert." Kushina crossed her arms in frustration.

"Y'know Kushina-chan, I think I know who you saw in the hotsprings this morning." Kushina looked up wondering what her new sensei would do.

"You do? Will you take me to him so I can kick him in the balls!"

Sakumo hoped after this he would remain on the girl's good side.

Jiraiya felt good about today. Tsunade was a little bit nicer to him, got a peep at the womens side at the hotsprings, and right now his friend was reviewing his first attempt at writing.

Deciding to continue his good day he headed to the bar hoping to find a girlfriend.

On his way he saw Sakumo and the small red headed girl from whirlpool Minato is always talking about.

"Hey Hatake how's my first draft?"

"Is that him sensei?"

"Yep, " Sakumo said with a nod as the small red head nonchalantly walks over to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya stared wondering what the girl would do when,

"TAKE THIS YOU PERV!" Kushina shouted as she kicked Jiraiya in the groin, causing everyone nearby to stare as the small girl that made the giant man kneel over in pain.

"Hahaha, sorry about that Jiraiya-chan..." Sakumo scratched the back of his head as Kushina smirked happily since she got her revenge.

Jiraiya frowned, his day had been ruined thanks to Hatake and his annoying new student.


	2. Chapter 2

As Kushina walked to the training grounds clutching her backpack fearing her new sensei wouldn't get to the fun part of training till later.

"Ah my favorite student." Sakumo said with a teasing smile his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm your only student."

"Exactly. I don't pick favorites so it's gonna suck if you ever get any teammates."

"Geh, what are we gonna do anyways Sakumo-sensei?" Kushina's temper was slowly growing as Sakumo teased her.

"Well I figure we could just get know each other better since yesterday all you did was assault and insult me and my friend,"

"That perv is your friend? I thought you weren't into peeping,"

"Kushina you're getting off track, let's just go get something to eat." Sakumo had heard about her from some of the academy teachers, and was actually excited to teach her. But he was worried she would have trouble understanding the mental aspect of being a shinobi.

As they walked torwards the more crowded streets Kushina noticed that she hadn't recieved a single glare or insult. Instead she was ignored as people mostly women walked up to her sensei and tryed to start up a conversation with him.

"Hi Hatake-san have you been on any cool missions lately?"

"Yeah we can help you relax if you want."

Kushina wanted to drag her sensei out of there as soon as possible, she couldn't stand people like them.

"Um, well that's very kind of you ladies but I'm a bit busy teaching my new student." Sakumo ushered there stares to Kushina which quickly turned from infatuation to hatred.

"You're teaching her?"

Sakumo didn't know how to respond to the question filled with disbelief.

"That's not right you should be teaching some prodigy not some foriegner." Sakumo glanced down to Kushina's sneering face and noticed the sadness in her eyes.

As someone who is always the center of positive attention Sakumo never got to see the more dark side of the villagers, and was very shocked to see his fangirls quick judge of hate to his new student.

"Well you see she's actually very valuable to the village and is not only my student but my dear comrade who I am very protective of," Kushina looked up at her sensei who put his hand on her head. "I'm sorry but if you think lowly of her I don't really want to talk to again."

Kushina smiled at her sensei's defendance of her and the look of shock on the ladies faces.

"Sensei, do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, you're my student. Now what do you feel like eating." Sakumo stared at his student as she went into a rant about wanting ramen and how delicious and amazing it is. She really was very interesting and he decided than and there that he would do his best to protect her whether or not his loyal fan girls approved or not.

* * *

"Okay so have you learned about chakra and all that junk they force feed your brain in the academy?"

"Mhmmm," Kushina slurped up a mouth full of noodles "Yeah they taught us all about catchra chukra...eh whatever." Kushina quickly went back to eating her ramen. Sakumo chuckled at his students behavior.

"Well since you can barely pronounce the word I'm guessing you're not to good at controlling it."

"Pft, I got tons of chukra anyways so who cares if I can control it or even pronounce it."

"Well I too have lots of 'chakra' and I find it's very important to control it, but hey who knows I'm only a legend feared throughout the ninja world."

"Mmm... fine what do I gotta do to learn this stuff." Sakumo studied Kushina's expression that was filled with discomfort.

"Well mostly people learn by climbing trees, so we can start off with that."

"Climbing trees I can do that easy."

"Without hands?"

"Well after my legendary sensei teaches me I can do anything right." Sakumo chuckled at the statement.

"Of course now you go get ready to climb trees."

"Hells yeah!"

* * *

Kushina's eyes rolled as she listened to her sensei once again get stopped on the road by a kunoichi who was also wondering if Sakumo needed help 'relaxing' after any previous missions. This time her sensei flirted back. After Sakumo got his afternoon plans finished he apologetically looked at his red headed student.

"Sorry about that." Sakumo scratched the back of his head, hoping his student wouldn't kick him in the shin or anything.

"It's fine, I'm kinda used to being set aside, ya know." Kushina pouted making sure to ignore her sensei's questioning stares.

After they reached the training grounds Sakumo quickly demonstrated how to walk up the tree than instructed Kushina on what to do.

Sakumo watched as Kushina ran up splintering the tree and fell back.

"What happened?!" Kushina shouted in frustration.

"Don't put to much chakra in your feet, you need to find the perfect balance."

Kushina stood up, running at the tree again she fell back this time from not enough chakra. The process of Kushina yelling in frustration continued for awhile.

Sakumo stared at his student wondering how he could relate to his student. He used to have to deal with being ignored, but after quickly rising through the ranks he forgot how lonely his childhood had been. The White Fang figured if he just focused on his student, the red head would realise someone cared about her.

After some time passed Kushina collapsed exhausted. Sakumo strode over carefully picking her up and brought her to the post he was sitting by.

"Sensei, I'm hungry again." Kushina mumbled barely awake.

"Hmm, I can't buy you ramen again you'll make me go broke." Sakumo smiled and pulled out two bento boxes. "Here I packed a snack just in case I had to deal with a stubborn gennin."

Kushina took the bento box and started eating slowly.

"Yeah right, you're going out to eat tonight with whats-her-face. I think you're just cheap."

"Haha, how do you know that. Maybe I was just getting mission information."

"I don't think jounin blush when getting handed information."

"True sorry about that, I have known her awhile though." Sakumo chewed on his cheek trying to find the right words to use, "Kushina, I haven't known you very long but I want you to know that I really do mean to protect you, your my subordinate and I always take care of my subordinates."

"Yeah, yeah people say that all the time they don't really mean it." Kushina stared off distancing herself from her sensei.

"Really like who."

"Hmm, the hokage." Sakumo gave Kushina a look questioning her reasoning. "I mean all the other villages think we are soft, so he's kinda been letting people get off with being jerks, ya know."

Sakumo studied Kushina wondering where this information was coming from.

Naturally Sakumo wanted to defend his leader, but knew that some of the Hokage's decisions were questionable. But most of those decisions came from his sensei and the counselors as well.

"Well, I kind of have to agree with you on that. Having so many subordinates does mean you can't focus on every single individual, but dividing those responsibilaties makes it completely possible." Sakumo rested his hand on Kushina's bright red hair. "Some just don't always do their job, or they forget where they come from. Luckily for you I never forgot and promise that I'll always take care of you as long as I can."

Kushina smiled at her sensei and rested her head against him before speaking.

"Pinky promise." Kushina put her smallest finger out as Sakumo entwined his pinky.

"Now, part of this promise does require I make you a strong kunoichi. Keep practicing for a little longer and we'll call it a day alright."

"Yessir!" Kushina jumped up and ran to the tree making it up just a quarter of the way before landing on the ground to repeat the process.

* * *

"Okay well I guess I'll meet you here tomorrow morning at ten o'clock."

"Don't ninja have to get up really early in the morning to train." Kushina questioned.

"Hmm, I didn't think you'd be one to complain about time to sleep in. I just wanted my little student to be all rested up from her hard work today, but if you want to wake up early and rush here be my guest." Kushina blinked before quickly walking away.

"YUP! Ten o'clock it is! I'll see ya in the mornin' Sensei." Sakumo smiled at his red headed student before walking in the opposite direction to the barbecue restraunt.


End file.
